Fergus Reid
Fergus Reid is B.J.'s squad leader during the assault on Deathshead's Compound at the beginning of Wolfenstein: The New Order. He can be saved by B.J. in the 1946 prologue. History Born and raised in the Scottish Highlands, Fergus Reid's childhood was defined by poverty and hardships. Early on, he developed a cynical outlook on life. Sarcasm became a tool finely honed for dealing with the cruelty of fate. At age 16, Fergus found a job in the Glasgow shipyard where he would remain at until the depression of the 1930s hit Scotland hard and he was made redundant. After years of scraping by, World War II broke out and Fergus moved to Perth in central Scotland. There he joined the Parachute Regiment and trained as an aviation mechanic before an alcohol induced bet got him promoted to airman. Wolfenstein: The Old Blood After defeating the monster at the end of the game, B.J. is knocked out by a falling rock. Fergus arrives to get him back on his feet and escort him out of Wulfburg. They arrive at R.A.F. Kinloss, where they prepare for the assault on Deathshead's Compound. ''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' Fergus accompanies B.J. and other Allied troops including Probst Wyatt III in assaulting Deathshead's Compound and ends up being captured by Deathshead himself. If Fergus is chosen, he accepts his death as he is dissected. If Wyatt is chosen, he is dissected and Fergus and B.J. watch in horror. B.J., Fergus and Prendergast escape the compound, as he and Prendergast are separated from B.J., who was hit by shrapnel. Fergus and Prendergast accompany the Kreisau Circle with Caroline Becker and other members: the obsessed genius Tekla, Englishman Bobby Bram, former Nazi Klaus Kreutz and his "son" Max Hass. Fergus would become weary of his old age, and haunted by Wyatt's death as he saw the latter to have potential and give them a future. ''Fergus Timeline'' By 1960, Fergus is sent to Eisenwald Prison where he and others are tortured, however, he is saved by B.J. who had come out of his state and was helped by Anya Oliwa. He and Blazkowicz managed to escape and regroup with the Kreisau Circle. Eventually, he aided the Kreisau Circle in retrieving the stealth helicopters of Project Whisper located at the London Nautica, losing Bram who gave B.J. enough time, destroying the London Nautica front. After returning back to the Kreisau Circle, B.J. goes to Fergus in order to retrieve keys to the archive room. Fergus loses his cool with Blazkowicz on account of Wyatt's death at the hands of Deathshead. Fergus yells at B.J., considering himself nothing but a worthless skeleton" from the past and orders B.J. out of his room. Fergus is later seen telling B.J. that the power tool Set Roth needs to finish the U-Boat is down the entrance. Roth tells the resistance that their are some Da'at Yichud technology, the trio go to one of the safes and get the Spindly Torque and power suit. Fergus and B.J. use the torque, destroying a bride. Fergus is later seen at the HQ as Irene Engel and her forces attack the base. Fergus, Becker, B.J., Max and Klaus escape as Klaus dies of his wounds. During the final assault, Fergus tells B.J. not to mess this up. B.J. also encounters Bubi whom he kills, and meets Private Wyatt in the Prototype Robot. B.J. and Deathshead battle and B.J. wounds him, as the General mauls him, killing himself in the process. After Blazkowicz is injured by Deathshead, Fergus asks Blazkowicz for clearance to fire the nuclear cannon, Blazkowicz tells him it's clear, leaving B.J's fate unknown. ''Wyatt Timeline'' Like on Wyatt's dissection, Fergus is the prototype of Deathshead's experiment on using the brain and a mechanical beast in war. In 1960, Deathshead research has finish during the assault on his compound. B.J. and Fergus (in the prototype) battle as B.J. defeats him. Fergus tells B.J. to destroy his brain, claiming he can't live like this. B.J. destroys Fergus' brain with the LaserKraftWerk, ending Fergus' suffering. Personality Fergus is selfless, loyal, reliable, sarcastic, yet is broken, haunted, bitter, old and in pain during his timeline. In 1946, he is seen praising his allies achievements on the battlefield and considering them young, crazy and dedicated. If the player choses Fergus to be dissected, he agrees with B.J.'s dissection and accepts his demise. In 1960 (Fergus' timeline), Fergus is tortured and kept in misery of losing the young. He self loathes himself on his age, calling himself and B.J. "mummies from the past". His anger kept inside is screamed out when he yells at B.J. in Chapter 7. Despite this, he is reliable and helps the resistance with all his strength, despite his old age. Trivia *He often calls B.J. "Blazko" in both 1946 and 1960 timelines. *In his timeline, the player can collect small red statuettes of soldiers for health upgrades. Each upgrade adds 10 extra health points to the player's maximum health. *In the quest to retrieve the keys to the archives from Wyatt (in Wyatt's timeline) during the second visit to the Kreisau Circle HQ, Wyatt says that Reid was a Wing Commander in the Royal Air Force. However, the rank patch on his right sleeve is for a sergeant, not a Wing Commander, and his sleeves bear the patches of the Parachute Regiment, which is a part of the British Army, and not the RAF. Category:The New Order characters Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Characters (The Old Blood)